You are mine
by iekha12693
Summary: Selama kau masih bernafas, dan kau masih memiliki cinta itu untukku. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah. Bahkan jika Tuhan menentangnya, aku tetap akan mempertahankanmu sampai titik darah penghabisan. Because, YOU ARE MINE.
1. Chapter 1

**YOU ARE MINE**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, and little bit Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: YeWook (Yesung X Ryeowook).**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, OOC, Many typo, Alternative Universe, Tidak sesuai EYD, etc.**

**Summary: Selama kau masih bernafas, dan kau masih memiliki cinta itu untukku. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah. Bahkan jika Tuhan menentangnya, aku tetap akan mempertahankanmu. Because, YOU ARE MINE.**

**.**

**.**

**Iekha12693 proudly present **

Sebuah Lamborghini Gallardo putih melaju dengan pelan memasuki halaman padang rumput yang luas namun sepi. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di bawah pohon yang berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah hamparan padang rumput. Seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil dan menatap ke sekeliling, mencari sosok yang dia yakin sudah menantinya di sana.

Ia berjalan pelan dengan mata yang terfokus ke arah lain. Mencari sosok yang tidak dia lihat sejak kehadirannya di sana.

"Hyung-ah! Neo eodika?!."

Suara _pitch_ miliknya mengalun indah menyusuri halaman. Namun, tak ada sahutan.

"Hyung-ah! Jangan main-main, aku tahu hyung ada di sini!."

Masih belum ada sahutan. Dia mulai jengah, mempoutkan bibir _cherry_ merah alaminya dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Hyung-ah! Kalau kau tidak keluar sekarang juga, aku akan pulang!."

Ancamannya tampaknya masih belum mempan, terbukti dengan belum munculnya sang hyung yang dia maksud. Ia semakin kesal.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Aku pulang sekarang. Annyeong!."

Dengan langkah yang di hentak-hentakan. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati Lamborghini putih miliknya. Saat tangan putih mulusnya sudah menyentuh handle dan mencoba membukanya, tiba-tiba seseorang berseru pelan.

"Kau mau pergi begitu saja? Jinjja? Apa kau tidak merindukan pangeran tampanmu ini?."

Namja manis itu mendongak, saat dirasanya bahwa suara itu berasal dari atas pohon di samping mobilnya. Bibirnya semakin maju beberapa centi ke depan.

"Hyuuuungg…" Rengeknya manja.

Namja tampan yang sedang duduk-duduk santai di dahan pohon terkekeh pelan melihat wajah menggemaskan kekasihnya. Setelahnya ia langsung melompat ke bawah, tepat di hadapan sang kekasih yang tampak masih kesal padanya.

Ia tersenyum, mengecup singkat bibir merah alami di hadapannya yang langsung membuat seluruh wajah namja manis itu memerah.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak mau memelukku?" Ia mengerling nakal.

Namja manis itu dengan wajah malu-malu langsung menubrukkan tubuh mungilnya pada namja tampan di hadapannya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, hyung…." Rengeknya seperti anak kecil.

Namja tampan itu terkekeh. "Aku juga." Sahutnya dan memeluk erat namja manis di pelukannya.

"Hyung,"

"Hm?"

"Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu, hal yang sangat penting."

Pelukan mereka terlepas. Sang namja tampan menatap intens ke dalam bola mata namja manis di hadapannya, menunggu namja manis itu untuk mengeluarkan suara. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Namja manis itu menunduk, seolah akan mengatakan suatu hal yang bisa membuat namja tampan di hadapannya marah. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut, sedang kedua matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Aku…"

"Hm?"

"Aku…. Aku di jodohkan, hyung."

Kontan kedua mata sipit namja di hadapannya membelak lebar, ia menatap semakin tajam namja manis di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya mulai bergerak dan mencengkram keras pundak namja itu.

"Jangan bercanda, Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook, namja manis itu. Mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap dalam pada iris kelam namja yang sudah tiga tahun ini bersamanya. Pancaran matanya tampak sayu.

"Tidak, hyung. Aku benar-benar di jodohkan. Appa yang menetapkan perjodohan ini. Dia menjodohkanku dengan seorang namja tampan yang memiliki segalanya, harta dan juga kekuasaan."

Cengkraman di pundaknya semakin menguat, Ryeowook meringis pelan sembari melirik pundaknya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun memilikimu. Kau hanya milikku, Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya. Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat wajah ketakutan namja tampan di hadapannya yang benar-benar takut kehilangannya. Ia membekap mulutnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Alis namja itu terangkat, ia menatap wajah Ryeowook yang memerah serta bahunya yang bergetar.

"Hmfftt.. puahhahaha…."

Tawa Ryeowook akhirnya pecah, ia tertawa keras dengan tangan kanan yang memegang perutnya. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah namja di hadapannya yang semakin bingung akan tingkahnya yang aneh. Awalnya sedih, kemudian tertawa keras tanpa sebab. Benar-benar aneh.

"Ahaha.. Yesung hyung… wajahmu benar-benar lucu. Hahaha.. Aighoo.. perutku. Kkk.."

Yesung yang sudah mulai bisa menangkap maksud dari tingkah aneh dan ucapan namja manis di hadapannya, berdecak tidak suka. Ia memegang pundak Ryeowook untuk membuatnya berdiri tegak dan menatapnya.

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu." Ujarnya datar. Namun, tetap terselip rasa lega di nada bicaranya. Karena sesungguhnya, ucapan Ryeowook tentang perjodohan itu tidaklah benar.

"Mianhae," Cengirnya. "Keundae, itu semua karena hyung duluan yang mengusiliku. Aku panggil-panggil tidak ada sahutan. Aku 'kan kesal, Hyung." Ia mulai merajuk, bergelayut manja di lengan kekasih tampannya.

"Tapi tidak harus bercanda dengan hal seperti itu. Sumpah demi apa, Kim Ryeowook. Kau bisa mengusiliku dengan candaan apapun, tapi tidak dengan perjodohan. Kau tahu sendiri, bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." Intensitas suaranya perlahan meninggi, ia menatap tajam namja manis di hadapannya.

"Mianhae, hyung-ah. aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Yaksok."

Ryeowook mengangkat jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Yesung. Yesung menghela nafas sebentar kemudian menautkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Ryeowook yang tersenyum cerah.

"Karena kau sudah membuat kesalahan, maka kau harus di hukum."

Kedua _caramel_ Ryeowook membulat lucu. "Di hukum?" Ucapnya mengulang dua kata yang di ucapkan namja tampan di hadapannya.

Yesung mengangguk mantap. "Iya, dan hukumannya adalah…." Menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap intens Ryeowook dari atas ke bawah.

Ryeowook yang di tatap seperti itu mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Ia memeluk tubuhnya. "Mwo?" Tanyanya gugup.

Seringai mengerikan tampak di sudut bibir Yesung. Ia berjalan mendekat, mengikis jarak di antara mereka berdua. Memajukan wajahnya yang membuat namja manis di hadapannya mundur sedikit. Tapi Yesung tidak akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja, ia menangkap dengan cepat pinggang ramping Ryeowook dan menariknya hingga menempel sempurna di tubuh bagian depannya.

"Berikan aku kecupan manis yang belum pernah aku rasakan selama ini." Bisiknya seduktif tepat di telinga kiri Ryeowook yang tengah menutup erat kedua matanya, merasakan sensasi aneh saat deru nafas halus Yesung menyusuri leher putihnya. Menciumi tiap inci permukaan kulit leher namja manis itu, kemudian beralih pada bibir _cherry_ yang sejak tadi terlihat menggoda di matanya.

_Cup_

Satu kecupan singkat ia hadiahkan, menarik wajahnya untuk melihat respon namja manis dalam pelukannya yang tidak menampakkan penolakan sedikitpun. Ia menyeringai, dan sedetik kemudian menyambar bibir _cherry_ Ryeowook. Mengulumnya dengan sangat lembut, yang kemudian perlahan-lahan menjadi lumatan kasar dan menuntut.

Ryeowook yang awalnya pasif mulai mengimbangi ciuman panas Yesung. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher namja tampan itu, menarik tengkuknya membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Yesung juga semakin memeluk erat pinggang Ryeowook, seolah-olah tidak ingin ciuman panas mereka berakhir dengan cepat.

Suara kecipak-kecipuk terdengar dengan jelas di padang rumput yang sepi itu. Yesung dan Ryeowook tampak belum berniat melepaskan ciuman panas nan panjang mereka sejak dua menit yang lalu. Pelukan mereka semakin mengerat, serta kuluman mereka yang semakin dalam.

Akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan ciuman panas mereka sepihak. Ia kehabisan nafas, dan tidak ingin mati konyol hanya karena sebuah ciuman. Ia meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, sementara Yesung yang tampak masih tidak puas dengan ciuman panas mereka yang berakhir, beralih menciumi leher jenjang Ryeowook. Memberi sebuah tanda keunguan di sana, tanda bahwa namja manis dalam pelukannya hanya miliknya seorang. Dan tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Ryeowook selain dirinya, bahkan orang tua Ryeowook sekalipun.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**2be continued**_

_**.**_

_**Annyeong readerdeul. Author kembali lagi membawa ff baru dengan pair YeWook dan alur yang berbeda tentunya. Author tahu ini masih gaje dan kurang menarik, tapi meski demikian author harap ada yang tertarik membacanya. Hehe..**_

_**Seperti biasa, chapter pertama selalu kubuat pendek. Alasannya tak lain hanya untuk melihat bagaimana respon para penghuni ffn. #bahasanya.**_

_**So, berikanlah respon yang positif, yah. Kalau gak mau juga gak papa, author gak maksa juga. Kkk.**_

_**Dan, untuk yang Ririn Chubby yang sudah merequest ff YeWook. Ini ffnya, semoga suka, yah. Maaf kalau kurang menarik. #bow**_

_**Dan satu hal lagi, ffnya tetap di rate T atau di naikin jadi rate M? Soalnya, entah kenapa pas ngetik ff ini, feel Ncnya dapet. Wkwkwk.. #yadongkumat. Kalau gak ada yang setuju gak masalah. XD**_

_**Akhir kata… see you next chapter..**_

_**Review?**_

_**Hak kalian masing-masing… ^O^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU ARE MINE**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, and little bit Angst**

**Rating: T semi M**

**Pairing: YeWook (Yesung X Ryeowook).**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, OOC, Many typo, Alternative Universe, Tidak sesuai EYD, etc.**

**Summary: Selama kau masih bernafas, dan kau masih memiliki cinta itu untukku. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah. Bahkan jika Tuhan menentangnya, aku tetap akan mempertahankanmu. Because, YOU ARE MINE.**

**.**

**.**

**Iekha12693 proudly present **

**Chapter 2**

_**.**_

_**_CloudSomnia_**_

_**.**_

_**Flashback **_

_Setiap malam ia terbangun, terbangun oleh mimpi yang membuatnya bergetar ketakutan. Menemukan sebuah tanda keunguan di pundaknya yang jelas terasa nyata, bukan hanya sekedar mimpi biasa. Dan bisa dia rasakan, bibirnya masih terasa hangat akibat sapuan dari benda kenyal nan basah. Ia terisak pelan, mengitari seluruh ruangan kamarnya, mencari sosok tak jelas yang selama ini selalu mengawasinya dalam diam di balik kegelapan dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan tegas._

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?."

Namja manis yang baru bergabung di meja makan tersenyum . "Ya, hari ini aku ada kelas pagi, jadi tentu saja aku harus bangun cepat."

"Tumben kau bangun cepat, tidak biasanya yang setiap hari harus kubangunkan dengan seember air." Celetuk seorang namja tampan yang baru datang.

"Jangan mengejekku, Kyu. Sekarang aku sudah berubah."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu cuek, ia mengambil sepotong roti dengan selai coklat dan menggigitnya sedikit. Tak peduli kelakuannya itu akan di cap tidak sopan oleh orang tua Ryeowook yang hanya bisa tersenyum, memaklumi sikap semena-mena Kyuhyun. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi aku tidak perlu lagi repot-repot untuk membangunkan orang di pagi hari."

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dengan ucapan namja tampan yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, tidak ingin membalas ucapan Kyuhyun yang pastinya akan mengeluarkan ucapan pedas jika dia berusaha untuk membalas. Namja tampan itu memang selalu mengutamakan kinerja bibirnya ketimbang kinerja otaknya. Terlalu frontal, kasar, dan menyakitkan.

"Kajjja kita pergi, 15 menit lagi pintu gerbang di tutup."

…**ooo…**

"Kau kenapa? Seharian ini kulihat wajahmu selalu murung. Ada masalah? Ayo cerita."

"Ck, sejak kapan kau secerewet dan ingin tahu seperti ini, huh?."

"Jangan mengubah topik pembicaraan, ceritakan saja apa masalahmu."

"Tadi malam aku bermimpi…"

"Semua orang yang tidur mengalami hal yang sama, wookie. Karena mimpi itu bunga tidur, jadi wajar-wajar saja. Hahhh… kau murung seharian hanya karena mimpi? Ckck."

"Tapi ini berbeda,.." Ryeowook menggantung ucapannya. Di tatapnya Kyuhyun yang mendadak serius ingin mendengar kelanjutan ucapannya. "Mimpiku terasa nyata."

Kyuhyun menatapnya tak berkedip. "Kau mengalami ketindihan? Mimpi di tindih oleh setan dan itu terasa nyata, aku juga kadang mengalaminya. Tapi jangan khawatir, itu hanya efek karena kau kurang tidur dan kelelahan. Tidak benar-benar di tindih oleh setan. Semua orang mengalaminya juga."

"Tidak, tapi ini jauh lebih buruk dan mengerikan." Ryeowook menyingkap bajunya dan memperlihatkan kiss mark di bahunya.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat. "Jangan bilang kau mimpi basah, dan yang mencumbuimu itu makhluk tak jelas. Dan kemudian saat kau bangun, kau telah menemukan tanda itu di bahumu." Guraunya, ia terkekeh.

"Sayangnya,…" Ia menunduk. "Tebakanmu benar." Merapikan bajunya kembali dan berlalu.

…**ooo…**

"Hahh… hahh… hahh…"

Ia terbangun , dengan peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah menatap sekeliling, tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada dirinya seorang. Cepat ia menghadap cermin, menyingkap piyamanya dan menatap sebuah kiss mark baru di lehernya. Ia semakin panik.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa selalu ada tanda ini setiap malam? Siapa yang melakukannya? Dan kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku?."

Kristal bening meluncur bebas dari pelupuk matanya, membasahi pipi merona alaminya dan jatuh di pangkuannya.

…**ooo…**

"Kau masih mengalaminya?."

"Ya, setiap malam. Bahkan setiap kali aku menutup mataku."

"Kau tidak menceritakannya pada orang tuamu?."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir. Sudah cukup mereka pusing dengan masalah perusahaan, aku tidak ingin menambah beban mereka semakin berat."

"Tapi perbuatanmu yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka justru akan semakin membuat mereka khawatir."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya, Kyu. Ini hanya mimpi, bunga tidur. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Tapi jika kau mengalaminya setiap malam, itu sudah bukan mimpi biasa. Apalagi tanda di tubuhmu semakin bertambah dan tidak pernah menghilang."

"Ini hanya mimpi biasa, dan tanda ini mungkin hanya tanda biasa yang aku dapatkan saat bergerak dan mengenai tiang ranjang, atau mungkin saat aku jatuh dari ranjang. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau aku tidak bisa tenang saat tidur."

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tahu kau jauh lebih panik dengan kejadian aneh ini dari aku. Kusarankan, setiap kau ingin tidur periksa pintu dan jendelamu. Pastikan semuanya tertutup rapat dan tak ada celah untuk siapapun masuk menyelinap ke dalam kamarmu."

"Kau jangan membuatku panik, Kyu. Kau seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa aku di datangi oleh makhluk buas yang siap menyerangku tiap malam."

"Aku hanya menyarankan."

…**ooo…**

Kembali ia terbangun, namun kali ini ia tampak menemukan sedikit petunjuk akan kejadian yang sudah sebulan ini ia alami. Saat membuka mata, samar-samar ia melihat siluet yang berlari menembus tembok. Tak ayal tubuhnya semakin bergetar ketakutan. Apa yang baru saja di lihatnya? Sosok yang bisa berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menembus tembok tanpa merusaknya atau meninggalkan jejak.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia meraih ponsel pintarnya di atas meja di samping kanan ranjangnya. Menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah dia hapal di luar kepala.

'_Yeoboseyo?'_ Suara serak Kyuhyun mengalun di seberang line.

"Yeo-yeoboseyo, Kyuhyun-ah."

'_Hm? Kau kenapa? Ada apa malam-malam begini meneleponku?.'_

Sekilas Ryeowook mendengar suara desahan, tapi dia tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu. Yang penting sekarang bagaimana caranya ia keluar dari permasalahan yang di alaminya saat ini. "Kyuu… hiks.."

Kyuhyun tampak panik di seberang sana, jarang sekali Ryeowook meneleponnya tengah malam dan menangis ketakutan. _'Ada apa? Marhaeba.'_ Desaknya.

"Hiks.. dia,… dia datang lagi."

'_Dia? Dia siapa?'_

"Sosok yang selama ini aku pikir mimpi benar-benar datang. Aku melihatnya berlari dan menembus tembok. Aku tidak tahu itu apa, yang pasti ia tidak berjalan dengan dua kaki, tapi empat kaki. Aku takut, Kyu. Kira-kira itu makhluk apa? Dan untuk apa dia masuk ke kamarku setiap malam? Apa dia akan membunuhku?." Dengan sekali tarikan nafas ia menjelaskan semuanya, membuat nafasnya seketika memburu layaknya atlit maratone.

'_Apa kau masih bisa merasakan sosoknya sekarang?'_

"Tidak, aku rasa dia sudah pergi. Lampu kamarku sudah kunyalakan, jadi aku bisa melihat seluruh ruangan tanpa halangan. Tapi aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil atau merasakan kehadiran orang lain di sini."

'_Itu tandanya sekarang kau sudah aman, jangan khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja, kupastikan makhluk itu tidak mengganggumu lagi. Tidurlah..'_

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur, Kyu? Jika saat aku menutup mata yang kulihat hanya mimpi buruk yang tak berujung. Aku takut, sungguh. Dan rasanya sangat sulit untuk bisa menutup mata saat ini. Eomma dan appa sedang di luar negeri, tidak ada yang bisa kutempati untuk berlindung dari rasa takutku. Tidak mungkin aku meminta perlindungan pada pelayan di rumahku, kan?"

'_Baiklah, tunggu aku di sana. Sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai.'_

_Bip_

Dan sambungan telepon terputus. Ryeowook meletakkan ponselnya kembali di atas meja, sambil terus mengawasi setiap sudut kamarnya, berjaga-jaga agar saat sesuatu ingin menyerangnya ia masih bisa menghindar.

…**ooo…**

"Ada apa?"

"Ryeowook di datangi makhluk berkaki empat yang tak jelas wujudnya."

Namja berperawakan imut di bawahnya mengernyit bingung. "Makhluk tak jelas berkaki empat?"

"Ya, dan dia ketakutan setengah mati di sana. Maaf, kita harus menundanya dulu. Ryeowook membutuhkanku saat ini, kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Ryeowook 'kan juga temanku, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali." Mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. "Atau kalau boleh aku ingin ikut." Pintanya dengan mimik wajah yang sangat lucu.

"Kenapa tidak? Dan kurasa Ryeowook memang lebih membutuhkanmu dari pada aku."

Namja imut itu tersenyum. "Kajja kita berangkat sekarang."

…**ooo…**

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau bilang tadi hanya sepuluh menit."

Ryeowook membuka pintu rumahnya dengan wajah kesal, ia telah menunggu Kyuhyun selama 20 menit.

"Mianhae, tapi yang terpenting aku datang, kan?"

Ryeowook tidak menanggapi, ia menatap malas pada Kyuhyun yang tak menampilkan wajah menyesal sedikitpun.

"Annyeong, Wookie."

Ryeowook sedikit mengintip di balik punggung Kyuhyun. Matanya membulat seketika. "Sungmin hyung? Kau datang juga?."

Sungmin tersenyum simpul. "Ya, kebetulan aku berada di rumah Kyuhyun saat kau menelepon tadi, jadi sekalian aku ingin ikut dan menemuimu."

"Aku merasa sangat senang. Ayo masuk."

…**ooo…**

Pagi ini Ryeowook menyambut pagi dengan senyum cerah. Mimpi berulang-ulang yang di alaminya belakangan entah kenapa tidak muncul lagi malam tadi. Dan ia sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada Tuhan, juga pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang senantiasa menemaninya sepanjang ia menutup mata.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan senyuman manis.

Ryeowook balas tersenyum. "Ya,"

"Ayo turun, sarapan sudah siap."

Ryeowook mengangguk singkat, menyuruh Sungmin untuk turun terlebih dahulu gara-gara mendengar suara teriakan Kyuhyun dari bawah yang tampak sudah tidak sabaran. Setelah membersihkan diri dengan jangka waktu yang relative singkat, ia berjalan keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga menuju lantai pertama dan menuju ruang makan keluarga.

Di meja makan tampak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah duduk dengan manis dengan posisi yang saling berhadapan, Ryeowook tersenyum simpul ketika Kyuhyun sudah mulai menggoda Sungmin.

"Ehem.. sepertinya aku mengganggu, lebih baik aku sarapan di ruang TV saja."

Ia mendekati meja, mengambil piring kosong dan mengisinya dengan beberapa keping roti yang sudah di olesi selai strawberry beserta segelas susu segar.

"Yang tamu di sini adalah kami, Ryeowook-ah. Bukankah kurang sopan membiarkan tuan rumah menikmati sarapan di depan TV, bukan di meja makan. Kami tidak ingin menjadi tamu yang merepotkan, kami ingin menjadi tamu yang menyenangkan."

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik dengan senyum cerah. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai tamu yang merepotkan, Sungmin hyung. Tidak sama sekali." Menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukinya.

"Termasuk aku, bukan?" Kyuhyun menimpali dengan mulut yang terisi penuh oleh roti hingga serpihan-serpihannya ada yang keluar dan berhamburan di meja di depannya.

"Telan dulu sebelum berbicara, Kyu. Kau mengotori meja dan roti lainnya."

Ryeowook hanya tertawa melihatnya. "Tentu kau tidak termasuk, Kyuvil. Kau adalah tamu yang paling mengganggu."

Kyuhyun memasang wajah masam. "Kau tega sekali pada sahabatmu. Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhku untuk datang kesini dengan suara tangisannya yang cempreng dan mengganggu pendengaran? Merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil hanya untuk di temani karena takut pada hantu."

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya beberapa centi. "Ucapanmu sedikitpun tidak ada yang bisa menyenangkanku."

"Karena aku memang tidak pernah punya niat untuk menyenangkanmu. Apa untungnya buatku coba? Tidak ada."

Dengan cueknya Kyuhyun melanjutkan ritual sarapan rotinya, mengindahkan Ryeowook yang menatapnya tajam dengan bibir yang maju. Sementara Sungmin hanya geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan perdebatan kecil antara sahabat dan kekasihnya.

…**ooo…**

"Apa? Kalian tidak bisa tidur di rumahku malam ini? Kenapa?"

'_Mianata, Wookie-ah. Eomma memanggilku, jadi aku harus pulang. Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk dengan tugas kelompoknya. Hanya malam ini, besok pasti kami menemanimu lagi. Aku janji.'_

"Tapi, hyung. Bagaimana jika makhluk itu datang lagi?"

'_Tidak akan. Sudah seminggu ini dia tidak datang, jadi sudah di pastikan bahwa dia tidak akan datang lagi.'_

"Aku tidak yakin, hyung."

'_Sudah, percaya padaku.'_

Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Ryeowook setuju dengan ucapan Sungmin. "Baiklah, tapi janji besok malam harus datang."

'_Janji.. Aku tutup sekarang yah.'_

Ryeowook menatap nanar layar ponselnya setelah sambungan telepon sukses terputus. "Haahhh… Aku tidak yakin bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini." Ujarnya sambil menatap ke sekeliling kamarnya. "Semoga saja makhluk itu tidak muncul lagi." Lanjutnya.

Berjalan mendekati ranjang, membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut sebatas dada. Melirik ke samping kiri dan kanan sejenak sebelum mematikan lampu nakas dan menutup mata.

…**ooo…**

Tembok bercat ungu itu tampak mencair dengan bentuk bulatan-bulatan yang semakin melebar. Siluet tubuh seorang namja perlahan-lahan muncul dan menembus tembok itu seketika. Ia menapakkan kakinya dengan pelan, tak ingin membangunkan sosok manis yang tengah terlelap di kasur empuknya.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, menikmati betapa indahnya makhluk ciptaan Tuhan di hadapannya yang tetap terlihat sempurna meski dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. Tangan pucatnya bergerak menyentuh permukaan halus kulit pipi namja manis itu, mengusapnya dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

Ia tersenyum kembali, saat makhluk manis di hadapannya menggeliat karena sentuhan halusnya. Setelah menciptakan sebuah tanda baru di leher namja manis itu, ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang pastinya tidak bisa di dengar oleh namja manis di bawahnya.

"You are mine…"

…**ooo…**

Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan, namun sedetik kemudian ia menutup matanya kembali, tidak terbiasa dengan cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan di ruangan yang temboknya terbuat dari bebatuan besar.

Tunggu.

Seingatnya dinding kamarnya bercat ungu, bukan dinding yang terbuat dari bebatuan.

Kembali ia membuka mata, dan betapa tercengangnya dirinya saat melihat ke sekeliling. Asing, semua terasa begitu asing. Ia tidak pernah datang ke tempat ini sebelumnya, sekalipun tidak. Lalu kenapa dia bisa berada di sini? Dan siapa yang membawanya? Bukankah tadi dia tidur di dalam kamarnya dan memeluk boneka jerapah sebesar tubuh miliknya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berputar di otaknya pudar saat muncul sosok serigala di hadapannya. Ia mundur ke belakang, mencoba menghindari makhluk bertaring dan berkuku tajam di hadapannya yang semakin lama semakin mendekatinya.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat saat serigala dengan ukuran tubuh lebih besar dari ukuran tubuh serigala normal itu mengaum keras. Tubuhnya bergetar penuh ketakutan, apalagi saat merasakan ranjang yang di tempatinya berderit saat seseuatu menaikinya.

"K-kumohon… jangn bunuh a-aku.." Cicitnya memohon pengampunan. Sungguh ia belum ingin mati sekarang, ia masih ingin menikmati hidupnya yang indah sampai berpuluh-puluh tahun ke depan.

Perlahan ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut di pipinya. Matanya sedikit terbuka dan menatap takut pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Siapa yang ingin membunuhmu, heum?"

"Ku-kupikir kau…"

"Aku akan menyesal seumur hidup jika aku membunuh milikku yang paling berharga."

Entah mengapa, perasaan takut yang tadi menyelimutinya kini hilang bergantikan rasa ingin di lindungi oleh makhluk setengah manusia di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum menikmati betapa indahnya paras namja di hadapannya, dan betapa lembutnya kedua iris kelam itu menatapnya. Membuatnya ingin mengenal namja itu lebih dari ini.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku… orang yang telah mengklaim dirimu sebagai miliknya. Dan aku, orang yang akan melindungi dan mencintaimu sampai akhir."

…**ooo…**

Entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana ia bisa terbaring di atas ranjang dengan tubuh namja tampan itu menindihnya. Mencumbui seluruh tubuhnya yang sudah setengah telanjang, memberikan bercak-bercak keunguan di mana-mana dan memanjakan miliknya yang masih terbalut celana piyama.

"Ahhhmm.." Ia mendesah, memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sensasi nikmat yang di berikan namja yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Yesung. Tubuhnya menggelinjang tak karuan dan menegang saat namja tampan itu memanjakannya dengan begitu lihai.

Jemari Yesung begitu lincah dan terlatih memanjakan bongkahan yang masih terbalut rapi di bawah sana, meremas dan mengelusnya begitu lembut, membuahkan desahan tak tertahan dari namja manis di bawahnya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Ryeowook, menghisap kuat-kuat permukaan kulit putih nan halus itu dan sesekali menggigitnya.

Dapat ia rasakan tubuh namja di bawahnya tersentak akibat perlakuannya, namun ia tetap melanjutkannya dan memberikan banyak tanda di sana. Menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati permukaan kulit itu sehingga basah seketika. Beralih ke leher sebelah kanan dan melakukan hal yang sama, menjilat, menghisap dan menggigitnya.

Puas memberi tanda di bagian leher, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lembut Ryeowook yang tampak terengah-engah akibat rangsangan yang dia berikan. Iris kelamnya menatap nafsu bibir cherry yang terlihat begitu menggoda. Tak ingin menunggu lama, ia menyambar bibir itu. Melumatnya penuh nafsu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak peduli namja manis itu kesakitan akan bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Hmmpptt."

Dapat dia rasakan celananya menyempit serta precum yang senantiasa keluar akibat sensasi nikmat tiada tara yang dia rasakan. Kedua tangannya mengalun di leher Yesung, dan terkadang meremas rambutnya menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

"Ukh, semphiitthh.."

Yesung menyeringai. Menyudahi acara kuluman bibirnya dan membuka celana piyama Ryeowook. Dengan sekali hentakan tubuh Ryeowook telanjang sempurna, meski malu-malu tapi Ryeowook tidak juga berusaha menyembunyikan juniornya yang telah menegang sempurna.

Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook, mencium bibirnya sebentar kemudian membalik tubuh mungil itu, membuatnya menungging hingga hole sempitnya tampak begitu jelas. Yesung tak tahan untuk tidak menjamah bagian itu, ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilatinya dengan sensual. Melakukan gerakan memutar dan terakhir menyodok-nyodokkan lidahnya di dalam hole yang ia yakin masih virgin itu.

"Aahhh… Hngghh.."

Rasanya ia tak kuat menahan tubuhnya tetap dengan posisi itu. Lidah terlatih Yesung begitu lihai menggoda dan memanjakan holenya, jika saja namja tampan itu tidak sigap memegangi pinggangnya, maka dia pastikan tubuhnya sudah ambruk sedari tadi.

"Akhh.."

Ia mendongak dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Tubuhnya bahkan bergetar hebat saat Yesung meremas juniornya dan menarik-nariknya selayaknya ia sedang memerah susu sapi betina. Sementara lidahnya masih tetap menjamah hole di depannya.

…**ooo…**

Ryeowook kembali pada posisi semula, terbaring telentang di kasur dengan tubuh kekar Yesung yang menindihnya. Bibir mereka menyatu, saling menghisap dan menggigit bibir masing-masing tak peduli saliva mereka yang keluar dan mengalir di dagu. Kedua lidah mereka berperang untuk mendominasi, saling menjamah dan menyelusuri goa hangat milik pasangannya.

Tangan kanan Ryeowook menepuk dada Yesung pelan, mencoba memberi tanda bahwa ia sudah kehabisan nafas. Dengan terpaksa Yesung mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka, beralih pada lehernya dan turun ke nipple Ryeowook yang belum pernah ia manjakan.

Mengemutnya dengan lembut dan sesekali menghisapnya kuat, seakan-akan benda kenyal itu akan mengeluarkan air susu yang biasa di minum oleh bayi dan balita. Sementara tangan kirinya memanjakan nipple kiri Ryeowook, memelintirnya dan mengusap-ngusapnya seduktif hingga namja manis di bawahnya merasakan ada sengatan listrik yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Ssshh.. ahhmm.."

…**ooo…**

Kedua tangan Ryeowook meremas seprai dengan kuat saat Yesung mengulum juniornya. Hangat mulut namja tampan itu membawa kenikmatan tersendiri baginya, apalagi saat Yesung menghisap kuat ujungnya dan menjilatinya dari pangkal sampai ujung dengan gerakan yang begitu menggoda.

Di rasakannya perutnya menegang, seakan ada sesuatu yang akan meledak sebentar lagi. Dan sebelum ia meraskan kenikmatan itu Yesung langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Ryeowook menatapnya sayu.

Yesung tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar terlebih dahulu sebelum aku memulainya."

Ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan melucuti seluruh kain yang melekat di tubuhnya hingga ia benar-benar full naked seperti namja di bawahnya yang tampak terkejut melihat tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia menyeringai dan kembali menindih tubuh mungil itu, menjilat telinga belakangnya dan berbisik pelan.

"Aku akan memulainya."

Ryeowook mengangguk singkat, dan mulai mempersiapkan dirinya. Yesung sudah berada di daerah selangkangnya dan menjilati beberapa jarinya. Memasukkan satu jari yang membuat Ryeowook mengernyit dengan rasa aneh yang di berikannya. Yesung menambahkan stau jarinya dan tubuh Ryeowook menegang seketika, rasanya perih namun masih bisa untuk ia tahan.

Ia bergerak gelisah saat Yesung mulai menggerakan kedua jarinya di dalam. Mengeluar masukkan dan membentuk gerakan zig zag agar hole sempit itu melebar untuk memuat miliknya yang lebih besar.

"Akkh.. sa-kit."

Yesung tidak menghiraukannya, ia tetap berusaha untuk membuat hole sempit milik Ryeowook melebar. Saat di rasa sudah cukup, ia mengeluarkan jarinya. Dan segera memposisikan miliknya di depan hole yang tampak berkedut-kedut itu.

Tubuh Ryeowook menegang dengan wajah memerah, ia tidak yakin junior besar milik Yesung akan muat di dalam tubuhnya.

Menyadari keraguan dan kekhawatiran namja manis di bawahnya. Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencium sekilas bibir Ryeowook dan membelai pipinya.

"Jangan takut, aku akan melakukannya selembut mungkin."

…**ooo…**

"Ahh.. hahh.. hnghh."

Ryeowook berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk, meski sebenarnya kedua lutut dan tangannya sudah bergetar hebat tidak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang di rasakannya. Dapat dia rasakan junior Yesung masuk sempurna ke dalam holenya dan menumbuk titik prostatnya.

Tangan kanannya terangkat dan menyentuh surai hitam lembut milik Yesung saat namja tampan itu menghisap kuat pundaknya, tak lupa juniornya yang juga sedang di manjakan di bawah sana. Membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa, terlebih holenya yang terasa penuh oleh junior Yesung yang bergerak keluar masuk secara teratur.

"Haammmppttt."

Yesung tiba-tiba menarik dagunya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. membuat kenikmatan yang di rasakannya semakin bertambah.

Kuluman itu kemudian terlepas, membentuk benang saliva yang saling terhubung.

…**ooo…**

Ryeowook memeluk erat punggung tegap Yesung dengan tubuh yang terhentak-hentak ke atas. Beberapa detik yang lalu, Yesung mengubah posisinya saat Ryeowook benar-benar sudah tidak bisa bertahan dengan posisi menungging seperti itu.

"Akuh… hahhh… mau… k-keluar.. hngg.."

"Together, baby."

Yesung semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya saat dia rasa juniornya sudah berkedut-kedut dan akan mengeluarkan cairan kental dan hangat sebentar lagi. Tak lupa tangan kanannya senantiasa mengocok junior Ryeowook.

…**ooo…**

"Aakkhhh.."

Yesung dan Ryeowook memekik bersamaan saat menghampiri orgasme pertama mereka. Yesung menatap wajah banjir keringat Ryeowook di bawah yang terlihat semakin seksi di matanya. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup bibir yang terasa manis baginya dan mengulumnya sebentar, kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan mengecup keningnya.

"Jaljjayo.."

Ujarnya dan terlelap bersama sang kekasih dalam pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2be continued.**

**.**

**Di chapter ini hanya membahas flashback tentang pertemuan pertama mereka dan belum memasuki inti cerita. Tapi chapter selanjutnya akan di bahas konflik dan cerita lainnya.**

**Balasan review:**

**lenyclouds:** Ini udah di lanjut ya. Hehe.. yesung terlalu sayang ma ryeowook jadi kalo di hukum pun paling juga hukumannya gak menyakitkan. kkk

**hanazawa kay:** Ini udah di lanjut. Nc-nya juga udah ada, semoga suka.

**Yulia CloudSomnia:** Hehe.. hot kissing yang masih gagal.

**mie2ryeosom:** Ratenya udah di naikin tuh, moga suka nc-nya. Ff requestanmu udah kubinin juga, moga gak mengecewakan. Oh ya, ni fbku. Iekha orion polarise, kalo twitter aku jarang buka. Aku udan baca reviewmu di nerd boy n I'll protect you. Semua reviewmu muncul kok,

**Ririn chubby:** Syukurlah kalo suka. Dan moga chapt ini gak mengecewakan. Untuk nc-nya, kalo kamu gak bisa baca ya lewatin aja ya. Hehe.. kalo ada typo/kesalahan di chapt ini bilang ya. Supaya ke depannya bisa di perbaiki dengan lebih bagus lagi.

**MyryeongkU:** Ya, ff baru yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Kkk. nc-nya udah ada, moga gak mengecewakan.

**Ryeong721:** Wajarlah kalo belum ngerti, chapt pertama memang masih belum memasuki cerita yang sesungguhnya. Dan untuk chapt ini juga hanya menceritakan flashback tentang pertemuan pertama mereka.

**Nanissaa:** Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca ff abal ini. Hehe.. ini udah di lanjut.

**Cloud prince:** Yup, beneran suka atau terpaksa aja bilang suka. Kkk untuk konfliknya sepertinya kamu udah bisa nebak. Justru konflik yang berat itu akan menguji kesetiaan mereka masing-masing, Ai. Bagaimana ryeowook bisa bertahan di sisi yesung dan bagaimana yesung mempertahankan ryeowook untuk tetap menjadi miliknya. thanks atas dukungannya. Love ya. Kkk.

**My cute giraffe:** Ini udah di lanjut. Hm. Agak aneh kalo uke yang mesum, jadi lebih baik semenya aja yang mesum. Lagipula yesung cocok banget dengan karakter mesum. Kkk

**Ryeocloud88:** Untuk chapt aku masih belum yakin, tapi pengennya sih ceritanya bisa lebih dari 10 chapt. Moga saja idenya tetap berjalan jadi ffnya bisa di buat panjang dan tidak membosankan tentunya. Untuk ratenya udah di naikin, semoga nc-nya gak mengecewakan

**Gim Heegi:** Untuk chapt ini hanya membahas flashback yewook pertama kali bertemu. Sebenarnya di chapt kemarin udah di kasi clue tentang konflik hubungan mereka, tapi sepertinya masih banyak juga yang belum bisa nebak. Hmm.. kyuwook? Tunggu chapt selanjutnya aja. Hehe.

**RyeoTa4707:** Gimana dengan chapter ini? Bagus gak? Moga gak mengecewakan ya, soalnya kamu udah semangat banget nungguinnya sampai-sampai PM. Hehe.. udah bisa tebak yesung itu sebenarnya makhluk apa? Pasti bisa donk ya, secera udah ada cirri-cirinya di sebutin di atas.

** .16:** Pantesan aja gak ada kabar. Kkk benar nih belajar? Jangan-jangan malah main game. Nc-nya udah ada, moga gak mengecewakan.

**yensianx:** Ne, cheonmaneyeo. Thanks juga udah mau baca. Ya, dia posesif, tapi mngkin posesifnya terbilang masih normal.

**Fujoshi203:** Mianhae chingu. Satupun yang chingu harapkan gak terjadi. Aku mo buat ff romance yang lembut dan penuh cinta aja, lagipula aku baru aja selesai bikin ff psiko dengan pair yewook juga. So, harus bikin yang beda lagi. Sekali lagi maaf yah, untuk nc-nya, awalnya mmg pengen bikin yang rape/hard tapi gak yakin yang lain pad suka. Jadinya bikin yang super lembut kayak gini.

**.**

**.**

**Thanks untuk yang sudah membaca dan berbaik hati memberikan review.**

**See you next chapt.**

**Untuk review adalah hak kalian masing-masing.**


End file.
